Loveless P Amigo Oculto PSF
by Alis Clow
Summary: Especialmente feita para o Amigo Oculto do Potter Slash Fics Draco perdeu quem mais amava. Mas um certo lobisomem o ajudará a sair do escuro. Aviso: Slash, NC17, levemente angst
1. Chapter 1

**De:** Alis R. Clow (aka Reila no Amigo Oculto)

**Para:** Dany

**Classificação:** NC 17

**Personagens:** Draco x Remus, traços de Draco X Harry, Harry x Remus e mais um que eu não vou contar ;P

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus. É da loiro rica e psicótica que matou meu Sirius T.T)

**Avisos 1: **Agradecimentos a, **Yuukale Narmo**, que me ajudou quando bateu crise de falta de criatividade e de tempo. ;; Love ya!

**Aviso 2:** Sem betagem

_**Loveless**_

_Capítulo Um – Memories that I would like to forget_

A primeira coisa que Draco sentiu quando acordou foi o gosto de sangue. Tentou se mexer, em vão. Cada músculo do seu corpo parecia pesar que nem chumbo e ele sentia um cansaço milenar. Sua mente estava completamente em branco e sua visão borrada. Suspirou e tentou por os pensamentos em ordem. O que tinha acontecido para estar se sentindo tão mal? E onde estava...? E onde diabos estava...

_Harry_.

Num tranco tudo o que tinha acontecido voltou a sua mente. A batalha, o sangue. As pessoas caindo a sua volta, mortas... Os olhos... Expressões congeladas em rostos cujos olhos nada carregavam. Tão frios. Tão... Vazios.

Sentiu um desespero assaltá-lo, o pânico. Harry. Precisava chegar até Harry. Precisava vê-lo! Harry... Harry...

Alguém entrou no quarto onde estava. A princípio Draco não percebeu quem era, tomado pelo medo, incapaz de raciocinar. A pessoa pousou uma mão em seu ombro e sussurrou algo. O loiro parou, forçando-se a prestar atenção.

-- Acalme-se, por favor. Draco, por favor, acalme-se.

Ele conhecia aquela voz. Tentou forçar os olhos, mas estava tão escuro...

-- Draco. Você consegue me ouvir? Consegue me entender?

Draco tentou levar a mão aos cabeços, mas não conseguiu.

-- Sim. – sua voz estava tão rouca e frágil que nem parecia dele.

-- Graças a Merlin. – respondeu a voz, visivelmente aliviada. – Como se sente?

-- Quem...? – começou Draco, mas a voz o interrompeu.

-- Desculpe-me. Você não consegue me ver?

-- Está escuro...

-- Sim, bem, os ferimentos que você sofreu, os feitiços... Você terá sensibilidade à luz por algum tempo, por isso está escuro.

-- Ah...

Draco se remexeu desconfortável. Tinha sido atingido? Ele não se lembrava disso... E Harry?

-- Harry. Onde ele está?

A voz ficou em silêncio.

O coração de Draco gelou. "_Não", _pensou com raiva.

Os segundos escorreram devagar. Dolorosamente devagar.

-- Esqueci de dizer quem sou. – disse a voz. Estava mais baixa, mais trêmula. – Sou eu, Lupin... Lembra-se de mim, não?

Draco não respondeu. Os olhos fechados, os lábios contraídos. Sua mente só tinha uma pessoa. _Não._

Draco sentiu a pessoa, Lupin, se afastar. Ouviu os passos dele irem até aonde ele sabia que estava a porta. Escutou a porta abrir com um rangido...

-- Draco... Eu sinto muito. Mesmo.

A porta se fechou.

-- _NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO_!

Lupin ouviu o grito de Draco. Encostou-se na porta, os olhos fechados, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente. Doía. Ele sabia que não seria fácil, sabia que dar a notícia ao adolescente seria devastador, mas aquilo... Aquilo era quase insuportável. Não apenas por ver a dor de Draco, mas pela sua própria, perder Harry. E por Sirius. E por todos aqueles que perdera no caminho. Levou a mão à boca, sufocando um soluço. E então foi para o seu quarto.

Draco ofegava, desesperado. No acesso de raiva, conseguira finalmente sair de seu torpor e se mexer. Agora cobria o rosto com as mãos, as lágrimas molhando o travesseiro. Harry estava... Não. Não estava. Não _podia_. Aquele lobisomem estúpido devia ter se enganado, era isso.

Respirou fundo e se sentou. Estava tonto e enjoado, mas conseguia ao menos se levantar. Pôs os pés no chão, o carpete macio sob seus dedos. Olhou em volta. Depois de uns momentos, sua visão tinha se acostumado à escuridão e podia distinguir a cama, a mesa de cabeceira, um armário antigo, a janela coberta por uma grossa cortina... E a porta. Caminhou até ela.

Segurou a maçaneta por uns instantes, absorvendo o choque do metal gelado na palma de sua mão, fechou os olhos e a abriu.

O primeiro sentimento foi de dor. A luz do corredor parecia absurdamente ofuscante e dolorosa, cambaleou pra trás, e se segurou firmemente na parede para não cair. Cada centímetro de sua pele parecia arder sob a luz, seus olhos contraíam-se, mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas. Draco sentiu uma onde de náuseas e seu corpo se dobrou para frente. Vomitou no chão. Se estivesse de olhos abertos, teria visto o sangue. Perdeu o equilíbrio novamente e dessa vez caiu de joelhos, convulsionando, o estômago se contraindo, tentando expulsar o que não tinha mais no estômago.

Por instantes Draco achou que ia ficar ali até perder os sentidos e morrer. Não conseguia gritar, estava sem ar... Definitivamente ia perder a consciência quando duas mãos o puxaram para dentro do quarto, e fechou a porta. O alívio foi quase imediato. No escuro, todo seu corpo parecia bem, como a sensação de conforto quando se entra debaixo das cobertas num dia muito frio. Relaxou.

-- Você não devia ter saído do quarto! Lupin não falou da sua hipersensibilidade a luz?

Draco foi colocado na cama e se ajeitou. Não precisou, como da outra vez se esforçar para descobrir de quem era a voz. Dessa vez era muito fácil.

-- Severus... É, eu acho que o Lupin comentou algo sobre isso... – ele pressionou os olhos com as palmas das mãos. – Severus, Harry...

-- Morto. Seu pai também, Draco. Também está morto.– respondeu Snape com o mesmo tom de voz que usaria para criticar um trabalho de Poções em aula. Frio, seco, controlado...

Draco se sentou na cama e encarou o seu ex-professor, chocado.

-- Isso é uma piada muito ruim, não é?

Snape forçou o loiro a se deitar na cama.

-- Você estava lá. Você viu. O choque pode tê-lo feito esquecer, mas você viu.

Draco tampou os ouvidos e virou-se de costas para Snape, decidido a não ouvir mais. Um gesto tão infantil e patético para um Malfoy...

-- Chega! CHEGA! – Draco gemeu. – Chega...

-- Certo. Você vai acabar se lembrando. Por hora, fique aqui. Você recebeu um Feitiço que te torna vulnerável a luz. Se você continuar se expondo a ela, vai morrer. Dentro de alguns dias o efeito passa, mas até lá, fique aqui! Fui claro?

-- Chega... Chega... Não... – murmurava incessantemente.

Snape suspirou, virou-se, as vestes drapejando atrás dele e saiu do quarto.

ÖöÖ

Estava de novo em Hogwarts. Sim, agora as coisas estavam certas. Ele se viu nas masmorras, via alunos correndo e feitiços sendo lançados. Os comensais... Apontou a varinha e desferiu um feitiço. Viu o comensal cair de costas no chão se debatendo. Correu, pulando por cima do corpo. Precisava chegar até Harry, tinha de achá-lo.

Desviou de uma maldição que fizeram seus cabelos esvoaçarem, apontou a varinha e desferiu uma contra-maldição. O comensal bateu violentamente na parede e soltou um grito estrangulado de dor. Um aluno da Corvinal lutava mais à frente com um Comensal alto, as luzes dos feitiços que saiam das varinhas colorindo macabramente a parede, lançando sombras que pareciam vivas. Mas Draco não estava interessado nisso, que se danassem todos em Hogwarts. Ele tinha que achar Harry, tinha de protegê-lo. Tinha de se desculpar...

Chegou ao Hall de Entrada, e as coisas estavam tão caóticas que era um pouco difícil, no turbilhão de feitiços, gritos e corpos correndo e tombando no chão, distinguir aliados de inimigos. Correu o mais rápido e abaixado possível, tentando passar sem ser atingido entre dois bruxos, e um era tão pequeno que devia ser do primeiro ano, que digladiavam ferozmente contra uma outra dupla de Comensais. Ele ouviu um grito esganiçado, e ao olhar por cima do ombro, viu o bruxo pequeno cair, a mão no peito, ensangüentado. Virou o rosto e continuou a correr.

Alcançou as escadas depois de azarar três Comensais que tentaram atingi-lo. Draco nem ao menos se incomodou em parar para brigar: apenas apontou a varinha e murmurou o máximo de maldições e azarações que conhecia. O resultado não foi bom. Pros Comensais, lógico.

Estava subindo em disparada, quando viu um vulto de cabelos vermelhos passar por ele. "Weasley", pensou Draco. Parou e foi ver a situação.

Era Gina. Lançava maldições feito uma louca, derrubando o que podia a sua frente. "Ela luta bem", pensou Draco, teria sido um bom par para Harry... Se ele já não fosse seu. Sorriu, e atingiu um Comensal que ameaçava acertar Gina pelas costas. A garota olhou para Draco. Ele piscou e continuou a subir. Ainda assim, ele pode ouvir quando ela berrou para ele:

-- TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA!

Ele acenou e continuou subindo, mais rápido e ansioso. Agora ele sabia onde Harry estava. Chegaria nele custasse o que custasse.

Subia os degraus com uma pressa sem tamanho. Passava pelas pessoas: professores, alunos, Comensais, sem prestar atenção a elas. Viu de relance McGonagall lutando contra um Comensal, dois alunos as suas costas aterrorizados e feridos. Mais a frente viu Hagrid, arremessando um Comensal contra a parede com tanta força que as pedras estalaram.

Seu peito ardia com o esforço, mas ele não se importava, não dava a mínima para nada: nem para as pessoas a sua volta, nem para sua dor. Não se importou nem quando foi atingido por uma Cruciatus e caiu de joelhos, berrando, sentindo como se milhares de agulhas em brasa atravessassem seu corpo de novo e de novo e de novo. _Harry_. Não se entregaria, tinha que achar Harry. O Comensal que o torturava apontou a varinha, pronto para desferir a Maldição da Morte, quando ele caiu, incrédulo no chão, um corte feio às suas costas que sangrava. Atrás dele o autor do feitiço. Granger.

-- Você está bem? – perguntou a garota, pondo o cabelo atrás das orelhas, enquanto o ajudava a se levantar.

-- Bem... Obrigado, Granger. – ofegou. – Harry?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu andando, varinha em punho, os olhos atentos.

-- A última vez que o vi estava indo para Torre. Você-sabe-quem estava lá. Eu me perdi deles... Ron e Gina...

-- Eu vi Gina, está no primeiro andar. Não sei do Weasley.

-- Certo... Certo, vai.

Draco assentiu e correu.

-- E Draco? – ele parou e olhou Hermione. – Obrigada por lutar.

Ela se virou e correu na direção oposta, indo para o primeiro andar. Draco ainda ficou encarando suas costas por um tempo, pensativo. Se tivesse se decidido mais cedo, se tivesse aceitado antes... Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos e continuou sua busca.

Nunca a Torre lhe parecera tão longe. Por mais que corresse, não chegava nunca. O desespero de encontrar Harry, tocá-lo, era tanto que o estava deixando insano.

Estava quase alcançando a Torre quando algo chamou sua atenção. Parou e olhou. Três Comensais. Um estudante. Cabelos vermelhos. Weasel.

Draco pensou, de verdade, em virar as costas e passar discretamente por eles, chegar até Harry. Mas sabia que Harry nunca aprovaria aquela postura. E mais do que isso, Weasel, não, _Weasley_ era amigo dele. Ah, maldição, tudo bem, "fazer a coisa certa". Não era sobre isso que Harry tinha falado?

Draco apontou a varinha e lançou o feitiço. O Comensal mais a esqueda caiu, estuporado. Os dois outros se viraram imediatamente, e Draco se jogou para o lado da parede, fugindo dos feitiços. Até que uma voz fria e arrastada o alarmou.

-- Draco. Saia. Daí.

_Lucius._

Draco respirou fundo. Ok, aquilo era ruim. Muito ruim. Não podia atacar seu pai e... Ow, merda se ele sonhasse com ele e Harry estava deserdado. E morto.

Ficou ajoelhado, respirando fundo, tentando encontrar uma saída. Seu coração batia tão forte que o som quase abafava as passadas de seu pai. "Pense, pense!" Seu cérebro gritava, o pânico gelando suas veias. Quase berrou, quando sentiu um par de mãos agarraram seus cabelos e o forçaram a se levantar.

-- O que você acha que está fazendo, moleque? – seu pai sussurrou num tom de voz tão frio e perigoso, que uma onde de choque abalou seu corpo. Tremia.

-- Eu... Eu estava... – sua cabeça estava vazia. Merda! Quando tinha se tornado tão covarde assim?

-- Você me decepcionou, garoto. Eu quis acreditar que o que Bella dizia era... Mas ela estava certa. Você e o nojentinho do Potter...

A voz de Lucius foi se tornando cada vez mais fria e baixa, quase metálica. Draco podia sentir a fúria do patriarca Malfoy emanando dele. E, afinal, ele já sabia de Harry? Como? E... Harry... Ah, Merlin, ele tinha falhado...

Talvez tivesse sentido mais a dor de ser espancado se sua mente não estivesse tão longe. Talvez tivesse implorado por misericórdia, se não estivesse tão comprometido com seus sentimentos por Harry. Talvez tivesse mudado de lado, se não já tivesse feito sua escolha.

Draco foi arrastado pelos cabelos Torre de Astronomia acima, um rastro de sangue marcando o caminho. Estava tão apavorado, tão confuso, que não reagiu e mal sentia a dor. O pensamento mais coerente que conseguia formular era que Harry estava na Torre também. Talvez visse o testa-rachada antes de virar poeira afinal...

Assim que alcançou a Torre, tudo pareceu acelerar, como se o tempo estivesse sendo controlado, como se Khronos estivesse brincando o tempo a seu bel prazer. Viu de relance Harry frente a frente com Voldemort, sentiu o frio que envolvia a sala, viu seu amado apontar a varinha para Voldemort e desferir um feitiço, viu Voldemort bloqueá-lo... Uma escuridão tomou conta da sala. Gritos, Comensais tontos. E então ele chamou por Harry...

Viu o adolescente olhar para ele apavorado. Viu também Voldemort apontar a varinha para si. Sentiu um medo sem precedentes. Não queria morrer, não podia... Não.

Sua vista escureceu, e ele apenas sentiu uma dor sem precedentes. Sentiu seu corpo doer, como se estivesse sendo atingido por um Cruciatus, mas era diferente. Piscou para recuperar a visão, enxergar Harry... E viu.

Harry estava a meio caminho, correndo para Draco quando Voldemort lançou um feitiço. Harry foi rápido o suficiente para lançar também uym feitiço ao mesmo tempo, os feitiços se cruzaram no ar e atigiram os respectivos alvos... Harry caiu numa imobilidade assustadora, os olhos fechados...

Acordou.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

N'tcha pessoas! Esse é o primeiro de três capítulos de _Loveless_, fic que como já foi dito acima foi escrita _especialmente_ para a **Dany Ceres**, no Amigo Oculto do **Potter Slash Fics**.

Bem, devo dizer que a fic não ficou como eu queria, porque acabou faltando tempo e criatividade para desenvolvê-la da maneira adequada. Então pode-se dizer que essa versão é um demo do que eu pretendo aumentar e continuar. Eu não sei quando farei isso; provavelmente quando eu entrar de férias lá para fevereiro-março. Até lá, espero que esta versão esteja a contento.

Bem, para aqueles que não notaram essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo. Acreditem, é uma baita responsabilidade. Ainda mais quando é pra presente de alguém que você gosta... Acho que por isso que bateu crise de criatividade... Foi a pressão. XD E a faculdade... Argh! Eu não acredito que minhas aulas voltam dia DOIS de janeiro... DOIS. ºmorreº

Bem, bem, reviews são sempre muito muito bem vindas, então, se quiserem deixar a autora (UAU!) que vos fala feliz... Deixem reviews! XD

Ja nee


	2. Chapter 2

**De:** Alis R. Clow (aka Reila no Amigo Oculto)

**Para:** Dany

**Classificação:** NC 17

**Personagens:** Draco x Remus, traços de Draco X Harry, Harry x Remus e mais um que eu não vou contar ;P

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Avisos: **Agradecimentos a, **Yuukale Narmo**, que me ajudou quando bateu crise de falta de criatividade e de tempo. ;;

**Aviso 2:** Sem betagem

_Capítulo Dois – Heat that I would like to forget_

Draco se debatia ferozmente na cama, berrando. Lupin tentou segurá-lo na cama, mas o garoto parecia fora de controle. Estava queimando em febre e delirava com tamanha violência que parecia incapaz de se libertar. Murmurava coisas sem sentido, nada que Lupin pudesse entender de fato, ainda que soubesse ser relacionado com o evento trágico em Hogwarts. Lutou com Draco por alguns minutos até que o garoto acordou.

Draco abriu os olhos, vasculhando a escuridão do quarto, ainda achando estar em Hogwarts. Estava ofegante, seu peito doía... Harry tinha... Morrido. Ele tinha visto. Ele se lembrava, estava lá... Vira tudo.

-- Draco?

Draco se voltou para a voz, os olhos se ajustando finalmente a escuridão. Era Lupin. O olhava com tamanha preocupação que isso quase o comoveu. Sentia-se nu, desprotegido. Sozinho. Tinha perdido seu nome, seus valores, suas crenças... E Harry.

Lupin sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a confusão estampada nos olhos de Draco. Tinha tanta dor ali, tanto medo que o ex-professor de DCAT não pensou duas vezes: abraçou o adolescente, afundando o rosto do garoto em seu ombro, os dedos percorrendo levemente os cabelos finos e macios.

Draco quase gritou quando sentiu as mãos de Lupin o envolverem e puxarem para um abraço. Quis se desvencilhar a princípio, primeiro porque era patético ser consolado daquela forma e segundo porque queria apenas o calor de Harry. Mas cedeu. Não por fraqueza, carência ou algo assim. Mas porque o calor de Lupin era tão calmante quanto o de Harry. Porque, de alguma maneira, seu corpo se encaixava de uma maneira tão familiar ao do homem mais velho que era quase como Harry. Ele não cheirava como Harry, mas mesmo assim... Fechou os olhos e relaxou.

Lupin ficou sentindo Draco recostado ao seu peito, a respiração se normalizando pouco a pouco até ficar pesada e profunda. Draco tinha quase o mesmo porte físico de Harry, pensou Lupin, distraidamente enquanto acariciava os cabelos do garoto. Harry só era um pouco mais baixo e musculoso, mas fora isso, os dois se pareciam muito. Tocar Draco era quase como tocar Harry, e na escuridão total do quarto, se ele se concentrasse nas lembranças do Garoto-que-sobreviveu, podia fingir para si mesmo que o abraçava.

öÖö

Os dias se passaram lentamente. Draco não saiu mais do quarto depois de quase ter morrido. Passava seus dias na cama, fitando o nada. Evitava dormir. O sono lhe trazia lembranças que desejava mais que tudo ser capaz de esquecer. Resistia ao sono o máximo que podia. Lógico que isso estava atrapalhando imensamente sua recuperação. Snapen foi o primeiro a perceber e tentou resolver a situação briogando com Draco. Hermione também apareceu por lá, os olhos inchados e irrompendo em lágrimas de tempos em tempos. Também não foi de grande ajuda. Rony estava vivo, mas se recusara a ver Draco. O garoto tinha certeza que o ruivo o culpava pela morte de Harry, mas preferia simplesmente não pensar nisso. Só causava mais e mais dor.

Quando Draco começou a piorar, Lupin foi vê-lo. Depois daquela noite onde Draco adormecera nos braços, o lobisomem deixara de aparecer no quarto de Draco. No início, Draco quase se sentiu agradecido, porque o embaraço e a culpa o esgotavam. Como podia sentir conforto nos braços de um outro homem quando fazia tão pouco tempo que Harry tinha morrido? E, pior, como podia não se sentir tão mal com isso quanto deveria?

Lupin fora avisado por Snape da piora de Draco. O Mestre de Poções deixou bem claro o quanto poderia ser nocivo a Draco se ele não começasse a dormir apropriadamente para se recuperar. O adolescente dormia no máximo três, quatro horas por noite, e acordava várias vezes. No início, Lupin resistiu a ir ver o loiro, mas a idéia de virar as costas ao garoto era algo que Lupin não suportava.

Eram por volta de duas da manhã quando Lupin entrou no quarto, para checar se Draco estava ou não dormindo.

-- Lupin. – murmurou Malfoy num tom de voz neutro.

-- Draco. Você devia estar dormindo não?

-- E você também.

-- Eu não sou o doente aqui.

-- Eu não estou doente.

-- Mas vai ficar se não começar a dormir.

Draco emburrou a cara.

-- Veio me obrigar a dormir?

-- Não, vim fazer companhia.

Aquilo surpreendeu Draco. O adolescente ficou encarando Lupin por longos segundos até que assentiu.

-- Senta. Não vai me fazer companhia de pé, vai? – o loiro chegou para o lado, dando espaço para Lupin sentar.

Foi a vez de Lupin ficar surpreso. Mas aceitou se sentou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, um pensando no que dizer para o outro. Lupin tentando ser prudente e não fazer nada de errado; Draco pensando no calor de Lupin.

Os dois se encararam, ambos com expressões vazias. Draco estourou em risos.

-- Tem algo de cômico em meu rosto, Malfoy? Se é que você consegue ver meu rosto nessa escuridão.

-- Primeiro: Sim, eu consigo. Segundo: esse silêncio constrangido é hilário.

-- Não estou constrangido. – defendeu-se Lupin.

-- Não? Então por que você ta sentado na ponta da cama, quase caindo e me olhando com essa cara?

-- Que cara?

-- De que eu sou um perigo em potencial.

Lupin não respondeu. Draco riu.

-- Eu acho que você está interpre...

-- Eu não to interpretando nada. Olha, eu me sinto bem perto de você, e não tenho problemas em admitir isso. – era uma mentira, se pensasse bem, mas Draco estava ligeiramente insano depois de muitas horas sem dormir e por algum motivo, provocar Lupin era divertido. Era um pouco como provocar Harry... Sendo que Harry era mais... Impulsivo.

-- Draco...

-- Que foi? Se você está pensando nas implicações legais, eu já sou maior de idade. – gargalhou.

Lupin, mexeu no interior das vestes por alguns instantes em silêncio. Draco achou que ele fosse sacar a varinha e estuporá-lo, mas tudo o que ele fez foi tirar um pequeno objeto esférico transparente.

-- Eu ia dizer que você não sabe o que está dizendo. Harry me confiou isso antes de... De morrer. Na verdade, semanas antes de ir a batalha. Há coisas sobre Harry... E sobre mim que você não sabe.

-- Coisas? Como vocês serem amantes? – Draco riu sonoramente. Lupin não.

Quando Draco percebeu que Lupin não se defendera, nem agira revoltadamente, nem tivera qualquer reação, Draco se calou. Encarou Lupin, os olhos claros arregalados.

-- Isso não tem graça, Lupin.

-- Não era para ter.

Lupin se levantou como se fosse sair do quarto, mas Draco segurou seu braço.

-- Explique-se.

Lupin se desvencilhou, ainda calado.

-- HEY!

Lupin se virou e esfregou os olhos, cansado.

-- Eu e Harry éramos... – ele suspirou. – Antes de você. Ele ainda era uma criança e... Depois veio você. E ele... Ele foi fiel a você até o último minuto. E te amava.

Draco continuou boquiaberto. Harry Potter foi amante de seu ex-professor de DCAT!? Como é que é?

-- Essa é a sua idéia de uma piada, lobisomem? – perguntou Draco friamente.

-- Não, essa é minha idéia de verdade.

Draco riu sarcasticamente.

-- Isso é ridículo! Você é... Tem idade pra ser pai de Harry e... Harry... Puta merda.

-- Eu acho que "puta merda" resume muita coisa. – disse Lupin, ainda sério.

-- Por que ta me contando isso? – disse Draco depois de uns instantes.

-- Primeiro porque Harry me pediu.

-- E segundo...? – perguntou Draco.

-- Porque eu sinto em você traços do Harry que eu perdi.

Aquilo fez tanto sentido para Draco que ele nem ao menos rebateu. Era como se Harry tivesse deixado fortes marcas de sua presença intrínsecas neles. Como se ele tivesse assinalado suas peles com seu calor, cheiro, textura. Como era possível alguém ser tão marcante?

-- Toma. – Lupin jogou algo pra Draco.

Draco pegou o objeto e encarou Lupin sombrio. Sabia o que era aquilo. Era um Magisfern, um objeto que podia gravar imagem e voz de alguém. Como um vídeo.

Draco apertou o objeto na palma da mão e murmurou o próprio nome e a imagem de Harry apareceu no centro do objeto. Ele observou cada detalhe daquela pessoa que ele conhecia tão bem.

_Draco,_

_Se você está vendo isso quer dizer que eu estou morto. Ou que, de alguma forma que eu não imagino qual seja, conseguiu por as mãos nesse Magisfern sem minha autorização. Se for esse o caso, eu aconselho você a largá-lo. Pelo bem de nós dois._

_Certo, te conhecendo como eu conheço, você provavelmente não vai parar de ver. Que seja. Eu avisei._

_Eu imagino que você se lembre de um professor de DCAT que tivemos Remus J. Lupin. Lembra-se dele? Era amigo do meu pai. E de Sirius. Enfim, eu sou péssimo nessas coisas, mas... Você não foi o único. – _a pequena imagem de Harry se ajeitou desconfortavelmente e passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos. Draco ofegou. – _O que eu quero dizer, sem rodeios é que eu e Lupin... Bem... Éramos... Amantes. – _Harry riu – Amantes_. Nossa, que palavra estranha._

_Eu só to te dizendo isso porque... Dray, eu te amo. Mesmo. Nunca duvide disso nem um por um minuto. E eu sei que, se em algum momento você precisar de alguém, Lupin é a pessoa mais indicada. Ele será seu melhor apoio. Eu sei que vai._

_Eu sei que você fez suas escolhas, mas se você quiser voltar atrás, mesmo que eu não esteja aí... Faça o que é certo._

A imagem de Harry desapareceu.

Draco baixou a mão.

-- É por isso que está aqui? Por que Harry pediu? Por que eu sou o mais próximo do que você vai estar do testa-rachada imbecil? – perguntou um tanto revoltado, a voz começando a embargar...

-- Também.

E saiu do quarto.

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Hallo! Capítulo 2 de 3 de _Loveless_. Essa cap era pra ser mil vezes maior que isso, mas... Enfim. U.U Não vou continuar me lamentando, é muito chato!

Não esperava receber reviews! o Fiquei agradavelmente surpresa! Aliás, bota "agradável" nisso.

Desculpem-me pela longa ausência, sei que é muito desagradável uma fic ficar parada por muito tempo, mas é difícil conciliar trabalho/faculdade/vida pessoal e ainda por cima postar/traduzir etc. Desculpa mesmo. Tentarei dinamizar meu tempo o máximo possível, ainda mais quando se trata de Loveless que já está completa. O próximo capítulo pode vir hoje mesmo, se der tempo de upar.

Thx especiais à Bibis Black e Scheila Potter Malfoy pelas reviews!

Ja nee

Alis R. Clow


	3. Chapter 3

**De:** Alis R. Clow (aka Reila no Amigo Oculto)

**Para:** Dany

**Classificação:** NC 17

**Personagens:** Draco x Remus, traços de Draco X Harry, Harry x Remus e mais um que eu não vou contar ;P

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Avisos: **Agradecimentos a, **Yuukale Narmo**, que me ajudou quando bateu crise de falta de criatividade e de tempo. ;;

**Aviso 2:** Sem betagem

_Capítulo Três – Unforgettable_

Draco pode finalmente sair do quarto dois dias depois de conversar com Lupin. Estava mais magro, abatido e um pouco fraco ainda, mas vivo. Bem vivo. Lupin e Draco continuaram a manter uma relação estritamente formal: Draco porque dizia a si mesmo que "Harry e Lupin" era inconcebível, e Lupin porque Draco era, como o próprio garoto dissera, um perigo em potencial.

Draco estava sentado no parapeito da janela, olhando para o jardim, o Magisfern seguro em uma das mãos. Adquirira o hábito de ficar segurando o objeto quando sentia a solidão abater-se sobre ele. Agora fazia quase um mês que Harry tinha morrido. O luto e a alegria, por ter se libertado de seu maior inimigo e perdido seu maior herói no Mundo Mágico começava a se dissipar e as pessoas seguiam suas vidas da melhor maneira possível, livres, afinal. E Draco ainda se recusava a sair e encarar o mundo. Ainda tinha suas marcas. Não pedira desculpas a Harry e isso somado ao seu orgulho o consumiam. Queria sua vida de volta. Sua família, nome, reputação. Queria ver sua mãe e visitar o túmulo do pai. Queria rever os companheiros da Sonserina. Quanta coisa tinha perdido ao querer Harry? E no fim, o que ganhara? Afinal, do que valera tanto sacrifício?

Estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu quando Lupin se aproximou dele.

-- Está tudo bem, Draco?

Ele se assustou.

-- Ótimo. – respondeu sem emoção.

Lupin suspirou.

-- Eu entendo que você não tenha muita simpatia por mim depois de tudo, mas...

--- Me diz uma coisa: se você faz algo de errado e se arrepende, mesmo que você não tenha a chance de se desculpar com quem você errou, você acha que... – Draco passou a mão nos olhos. – Eu perdi tudo.

-- O que?

Draco encarou Lupin com o rosto impassível.

-- Nada. Pensando alto...

Lupin ficou confuso. Aquilo era tão... Diferente de Draco. Do garoto arrogante que passava pelos corredores com o nariz empinado. Ele estava tão... Entregue. Talvez, afinal, ele estivesse se quebrando. Mesmo depois de saber da morte de Harry, do pai e todos os outros acontecimentos trágicos, Draco não demonstrara qualquer reação senão raiva. Nenhuma lágrima. Nada.

-- Eu não sei Draco.

-- Eu queria ter pedido desculpas...

-- A Harry?

-- Nós discutimos dias antes dele... De ele morrer.Eu disse a ele que não abriria mão de quem eu era para segui-lo. Que não desistiria da minha vida, das minhas alianças e crenças por ele. Que ele era um tolo em achar que podia me mudar... Mas... Eu me arrependi. Porque eu não conseguia me ver seguindo um louco... Eu não suportaria no final. Minha força estava em Harry e sem ele... Eu poderia viver, entende? – olhou para lupin em busca de compreensão. – Mas eu não seria... _Feliz._

-- Eu entendo, Draco, eu...

-- Ele me disse naquela noite que eu devia fazer a coisa certa. E eu perguntei o que eu ganhava com isso. Sabe o que ele disse?

-- O que?

-- Nada. Absolutamente nada se eu estivesse pensando em riqueza e poder. Mas que fazer o certo, por ser o certo, já mudaria muita coisa. E que eu olharia em volta e veria tudo diferente.

-- E você vê?

Draco voltou seus olhos para Remus. O azul claro reluzindo com lágrimas contidas, mesmo que todo o seu rosto fosse uma máscara de indiferenças, os olhos... Tão diferente de Harry, mas tão próximo dele.

Lupin abraçou Draco mais uma vez, ignorando sua racionalidade, ignorando seu medo, seu pudor. Ele precisava daquele contata tanto quanto Draco.

--_ Eu sinto tanta falta dele._ – murmurou as lágrimas molhando a frente das vestes de Lupin.

Os olhos de Lupin queimaram. Também sentia muita falta de Harry. Todos sentiam. Todos, no fundo, não podiam sorrir da mesma forma sem ele. Seus amigos não exibiam mais o mesmo brilho e mesmo que seguissem suas vidas... Algo estava faltando. _Harry_ estava faltando.

Draco soluçava, a mão agarrada com força à manga da camisa de Lupin. O homem mais velho acariciava a cabeça de Draco ternamente com uma mão, enquanto a outra alisava as costas dele. Aquele calor... Tão reconfortante, tão próximo... O loiro levantou o rosto, centímetros dos de Lupin, os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas, o rosto manchado pela dor. Estendeu a mãe e segurou a nuca de Lupin.

E o beijou.

De início Lupin tentou empurrá-lo, mas Draco não o soltou.

O loiro descolou os lábios de Lupin, mas só deu espaço suficiente para se mover para o pescoço do homem mais velho. Lupin ofegou com o contato súbito da língua morna de Draco num ponto tão sensível.

Draco mordeu a ponta da orelha de Lupin, enquanto sua mão entrava suavemente por debaixo da camisa de Lupin, arranhando o seu peito, explorando cada centímetro de pele.

Lupin segurou a mão de Draco e se afastou.

-- Não...

-- Não? _Eu_ digo não. _Não_ se afaste. Eu preciso disso tanto quanto você, não seja hipócrita. – respondeu, a mão tremendo levemente ao tirar os cabelos dos olhos.

-- Você está louco, se Harry...

Draco empurrou Lupin até a parede com violência. Sorte de Lupin ser mais forte que as pessoas normais, ou teria se machucado.

-- _Harry?_ Não me venha falar de Harry! Eu... Não posso suportar isso sozinho.

Lupin fechou os olhos. Se tivesse que se arrepender, então se arrependeria de não ter sido mais forte, e não de não ter tentado.

Remus inverteu as posições recostando Draco na parede. O loiro aceitou, parecendo subitamente exausto. Fitava o chão.

O ex-professor ergueu a cabeça dele com uma mão.

-- Eu também não posso. E não quero também.

Beijou Draco, lentamente, os lábios apenas se unindo a princípio. As mãos de Draco automaticamente envolveram a cintura de Lupin, trazendo-o mais para perto, colando seu peito no dele. O lobisomem delicadamente se inclinou mais para frente, e passou a língua com ternura nos lábios de Draco, um pedido para aprofundar o beijo. O jovem Malfoy sorriu. E aceitou o pedido.

No início, os toques eram ternos, quase temerosos. Mas logo se tornaram mais ávidos e exigentes. As mãos de Draco percorriam toda a extensão do tórax de Lupin, como se ele quisesse decorar como o corpo de Remus era. Lupin tentou, de verdade, manter suas mãos no rosto de Draco, mas quando ele sentiu os dedos longos e finos do garoto passearem pelo cós de sua calça, e ele sorrir marotamente sob o beijo, foi impelido a revidar.

Pressionou Draco com mais força contra a parede, agora seus corpos se tocando totalmente, as mãos de Lupin, percorrendo as costas de Draco, enquanto o garoto beijava seu pescoço e descia para seu colo, os dedos ainda acariciando o peito do lobisomem, dedos tão ágeis e delicados que era surpreendente que fossem dedos de um adolescente tão jovem. Bem, jovem nunca significou necessariamente inexperiência.

Remus puxou o rosto de Draco mais uma vez, tomando a boca dele com avidez, os corações batendo tão rápidos que eles podiam senti-los bater tamanha a proximidade. Lupin desviou o rosto e murmurou no ouvido de Draco.

-- Isso é totalmente errado.

Draco riu.

-- Dizem que sonserinos tem uma queda pelo que é errado.

Dessa vez, Lupin riu. Draco tomou a boca de Lupin novamente, as línguas se tocando, explorando sensualmente um ao outro. Draco só conseguia pensar que os lábio de Lupin era macios e exigentes, e Lupin só conseguia pensar que Draco era extremamente habilidoso com os dedos, o que o fez pensar mais a frente, se aquela habilidade se estendia a outros _aspectos._

Pensar naquilo fez o desejo de Remus aumentar consideravelmente.

Draco notou.

-- Hey, Lupin...

-- Remus.

Draco sorriu, mas não disse mais nada. Encarou Lupin numa pergunta muda e muito clara.

Remus J. Lupin não era conhecido por ser o homem mais impulsivo da Terra, mas ele realmente não tinha caído na Grifinória apenas por sua coragem.

Lupin tomou a boca de Draco mais uma vez, agora com mais calma, e mais profundamente o garoto aceitou tranqüilo, e foi empurrando Lupin lentamente para trás, até que o lobisomem bateu com a perna no lado do sofá.

-- Aqui? – perguntou Lupin meio rouco.

Draco não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas empurrou Remus com um pouco mais de força e ele caiu meio sentado, meio deitado no sofá. Draco deitou por cima dele.

Eles continuaram a sessão de toques e beijos, cada vez mais intensos e sensuais. Inverteram as posições em determinado momento. Não havia, Draco se pegou pensando enquanto Lupin beijava seu abdômen e descia, aquela carga de emoção que havia com Potter. Mas de alguma forma, aquilo não era desagradável. Havia algum sentimento ali, e mesmo que não pudesse definir ao certo qual era, sem dúvida, esse sentimento era suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir muito bem.

Draco, enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos hipotéticos sobre Potter, começou a sentir Lupin descer mais e mais, ouvir sua calça ser rasgada pelo que lhe pareciam ser garras, e logo não tinha mais forças para pensar em ninguém mais além daquele que estava ali, percorrendo sua língua pelas coxas enquanto as mãos terminavam de despi-lo.

Um toque suave e quente, porém imensamente prazeroso, foi o que Draco sentiu ao estar totalmente dentro da boca de seu amante, que com imensa volúpia e muito prazer em fazê-lo lambia e chupava-o com voracidade.

Enquanto Lupin tinha a boca ocupava, as mãos passeavam e brincavam pelo corpo de Draco que agora já se soltara e entregara completamente às carícias, até que sentiu uma leve pressão, a do dedo de Lupin forçando passagem, logo cedida por Draco que relaxou sua musculatura, se entregando àquela sensação enlouquecedora, aonde seu professor e amante o proporcionava um prazer indescritível em meio a lambidas e torturantes penetrações com seu dedo.

Draco tentou se virar para melhor facilitar o trabalho do seu querido, quando o vê tirando a calça. O garoto sorri maliciosamente e vira-se por completo, passando sensualmente a língua em seus lábios e olhando para Lupin. Ele por sua vez apenas faz um "não" com o dedo e pegar varinha junto às vestes. Murmurou um rápido feitiço lubrificante e logo se deitou por cima dele, Draco virou seu rosto e o encara com uma súplica visível, mas seu amante é irredutível, e logo o garoto já sente o quão excitado seu professor está e, sobretudo, impaciente.

Draco pouco tempo tem de relaxar e já sente o membro rasgando-lhe por dentro, mas logo que ele sente-se totalmente preenchido, e com a dose certa de sussurros, palavras de amor e mordidas pela orelha e nuca, o garoto começa a ceder e seu coração acelerar mais ainda. Ele agarrou firme aonde pôde no braço do sofá, enquanto Lupin ergueu-se e começou vagarosamente a sair e então entrar novamente. Draco ainda sente pontadas de dor e ardência, mas o prazer começa a inundá-lo conforme seu amante acelera as estocadas, segurando nos ombros do garoto, volta e meia parando para arranhar-lhe as costas nuas e vê-lo arrepiar-se e contrair-se.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia articular qualquer palavra coerente conforme o ritmo das estocadas de intensificava. Draco arfava ruidosamente, os olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios com força, sentido estar a cada momento mais próximo do ápice...

Draco foi o primeiro a atingir o orgasmo, um grito estrangulado antes de começar a perder as forças. Lupin o seguiu poucos momentos depois, tendo o cuidado de sair de dentro do adolescente antes de desabar sobre ele, a respiração ainda irregular, o suor escorrendo dos dois corpos exaustos.

Draco tentou se mexer depois de algum tempo e Lupin deu espaço para que ele se virasse. Os dois se encararam.

-- Eu devo ser louco. – murmurou Lupin, tirando uma mecha grudada pelo suor da testa de Draco.

Draco riu.

-- Nós somos, nesse caso.

Lupin encarou Draco mais seriamente.

-- Você o que é isso, não sabe? – disse gesticulando com o dedo apontando pra si e pra Draco.

-- Duas pessoas que acabaram de fazer sexo, por sinal, muito bom? – perguntou Draco rindo. Lupin não retribuiu o sorriso.

-- Falo sério. Estamos nos envolvendo por carência pela falta que Har- - Draco tampou a boca de Lupin com a mão, sem vestígios do sorriso no rosto.

-- Você se importa com isso? Você realmente acha que esse é um ponto tão importante? Eu sei que é por carência, e eu sei que nós estamos procurando por Harry nisso, mas... Será que isso impede de ser bom ou de haver uma chance de se tornar... _Melhor_?

Remus refletiu. Bem, os dois sabiam os termos daquela aproximação. Com uma boa dose de cautela e sorte nenhum dos dois sairia ferido do relacionamento.

Lupin deu de ombros e beijou Draco.

Do lado de fora da sala, Snape observava.

Ele coçou os olhos e saiu pisando duro. Chegando perto das escadas virou para a parede e murmurou.

-- Você acha que isso vai funcionar? Acha que vai dar mesmo certo?

-- Você viu. Já está dando certo. – respondeu o vazio, num tom risonho. – Aliás, excelente trabalho com Draco. Tem que me ensinar a dar um Obliviate daquele.

Snape ignorou.

-- Se eles souberem, você pode se considerar morto.

-- Eu _já _estou morto, esqueceu, Severus?

No suposto vazio uma pessoa se materializou. Passou a mão pelo rosto de Severus e desceu as escadas, a capa de invisibilidade nas mãos.

Esses olhos, pensou Severus, são realmente inesquecíveis.

_**FIM**_

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Acabo-ouuu! Último capítulo de _Loveless._ Mas... Será que acabou mesmo? A figura misteriosa... Será que é quem estamos pensando? Tcham tcham tcham... Revelações só quando eu reescrever _Loveless_. Até lá, ficaram curiosos mesmo (tá, convenhamos, nem é taaaanto mistério assim. Sejam criativos. XD)

Thx s-u-p-e-r especial a **Yuukale Narmo** que praticamente escreveu a ceninha NC! Sem ele a cena não teria saído! Thx, dear.

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. E aguardem Loveless

Kisses

Ja nee

Alis R. Clow


	4. Aviso Importante!

Olá!

Bem, para todos que leram, aqueles que deixaram ou não reviews, obrigada (especialmente a DW3, que SEMPRE me deixa reviews e eu adoro, thx mesmo, foi por causa da sua review que eu comecei a escrever. Sério.), Karla Malfou minha irmãzinha querida, Scheila Potter Malfoy e Bibiss, obrigada meeeesmo pelas reviews!

THX AGAIN!

Mas vamos ao que interessa.

Estou aqui na verdade apenas para informar que a **versão full de Loveless** já tem seu primeiro cap no ar. Finalmente tomei coragem de escrever. Vai ser longo, vai ser difícil e vai ser complicado. Em todos os sentidos. Mas eu não me sinto com uma sensação de dever cumprido assim há um bom tempo. Devo dizer que estou adorando.

Aqueles que gostaram, well, eu convido a ler o primeiro cap. E que deixem reviews falando de suas primeiras impressões a respeito da fic.

Thx again e espero vê-los em Loveless.

Alis R. Clow


End file.
